<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet me at the bottom of the ocean where the time is frozen by AnotherShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639217">meet me at the bottom of the ocean where the time is frozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper'>AnotherShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Pirates, princess minji, runaway princess meets scary pirate, scary pirate yubin, side yoodong, stop with the pirates don't bathe agenda! believe it or not we do -accion poetica yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minji wants to escape the life she never wanted, what better way to do it than getting into the boat of the most feared pirate in the seven seas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. let me feel these high and lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title taken from: feel something - jaymes young</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the entirety of her kingdom from her place in her balcony, sometimes Minji wished she wasn’t doomed to this prison and that she could be anyone else but the heir to the crown.</p><p>Crossing her arms over the stone she was leaning against, the princess dared to dream about a life outside the castle walls, maybe one in the most peaceful village at the edge of the kingdom, living in a small house right at the edge of the sea.</p><p>Her wistful thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing her throat; Minji turned her head and met the eyes of her handmaiden, Handong, who was staring at her with amusement.</p><p>“Daydreaming again, your highness?”</p><p>“How many times have I told you to call me Minji when it’s just the two of us?”, Minji pushed herself away from the balcony and walked into her room.</p><p>Handong let out a small laugh, “If I had a golden coin for every time you said that, I could finance my own kingdom”.</p><p>Even if their status called for the contrary, Minji saw Handong as her one true friend, the only person that she trusted more than anyone else in the entire world. </p><p>They had met when they were no more than kids, Handong’s mother had been Minji’s handmaiden at a time, and took Handong to assist her so her daughter could learn how to take care of the princess and replace her in the near future, since she was getting too old to keep up with the princess’ pace.</p><p>At first, Handong had hated Minji, since her mother was always focused on the princess instead of her; sure, she knew it was her job and that it put a roof over their heads and food on their table, but still it hurt to see her mother treat the other with so much tenderness. </p><p>As time passed though, Handong learned that the princess was in the same boat as her: longing for the love of a mother that was always taking care of someone else, and trying to fight the loneliness that came with her royal status.</p><p>While Handong couldn’t relate to the struggles of a royal, she could relate to feeling lonely, she was an only child and the children from the village thought of her as rude and weird since she was more on the quiet side, so Handong had no one’s company but her own.</p><p>The night that changed their dynamics was one Handong could never forget.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> It had been slightly raining the whole week, the skies had been covered in gray clouds and the sun had barely shined; something a little bit out of the ordinary for the usually warm kingdom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A twelve year old Minji had been practicing archery on the yard, taking advantage of the lull of the rain  with Handong keeping an eye on her while her mother talked with the Queen, when all hell broke loose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sudden boom was heard, and the sound of steel meeting steel made them jump in their places. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minji put her bow down and ran to Handong, scared, “What’s going on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, but stay with me”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They saw the guards that had been stationed around the garden running to the front of the castle, where a commotion was apparently taking place.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Handong took Minji’s hand and led her to the stables, where they could surely hide until everything passed. However, before they could get to safety, the skies opened and a heavy rain started pouring down; they tried to walk as fast as they could but were suddenly intercepted by a mean looking guy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hand me the princess!”, the guy shouted as he approached them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Handong pushed Minji behind her, and for a ten year old, Handong for sure was brave. She stared up at the guy with her best menacing glare, making him chuckle in amusement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cute”, he spat out before trying to make a grab at the princess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While Handong had never been trained in personal defense, she knew a thing or two about facing bullies twice her size; she steeled herself and as the man was close, she pulled her leg back and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The guy immediately fell down, clutching himself in pain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just for good measure, Handong also kicked him hard on the head, knocking him out cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minji could only stare in shock, frozen in her spot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s go!”, Handong shouted at her and took the princess's hand, pulling her past the stables, to the little shed the guards’ dogs used as shelter. It was the perfect place to hide, since they were both still on the smaller side for their ages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soaked to the bone, they both sighed in relief as they got inside the shed. Seeing the princess’s trembling frame, Handong looked around and took a blanket that was lying around -probably from one of the dogs- from the ground and wrapped it around the princess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This will do”, she whispered as she hugged herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seeing Handong shivering snapped Minji out of her daze. As cautiously as she could, she approached the other girl and wrapped one half of the blanket around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It-it c-can co-cover us bo-both”, the princess said through chattering teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knowing better than to go against the princess’s word, Handong wrapped her arms around the princess, who snuggled further into her, and wrapped the blanket tightly against themselves, trying to keep each other warm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a few minutes, the princess broke the silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You could have left me there”, there was something about the princess tone that made Handong’s heart clench. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The youngest shook her head, “I couldn’t leave you to that scary man”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had wanted to leave it at that, but the whole ordeal had changed something in Handong; she always used to look at the princess as someone snobbish and annoying, but seeing her looking so small and afraid made Handong want to protect her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The words that spilled out of her mouth surprised them both, Handong had confessed to Minji how she was jealous of the attention her mother gave her, of the life she led, that maybe being cold towards her was out of envy; Minji had in turn told her how much she wished her own mother would treat her as her handmaiden did, that no matter what she did she could never get her parents’ attention. Minji had also been envious of Handong, since her handmaiden would always gush about whatever her daughter did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That rainy afternoon, as they clutched to each other, both found out how similar they were; they shared their fears, their hopes and dreams, they got to know one another as they never had before. Even though they were young, the only thing that they had known was loneliness, but after that day, they found a true friend in each other. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After they had been found by the royal guard and ushered inside the castle, Minji had refused to let go of Handong’s hand. Both girls were taken care of by the staff, and put under the same warm covers at the princess’ request. </p><p>The girls had been inseparable since then, whenever Minji went, Handong followed. And once the younger had turned sixteen and deemed old enough to take care of the princess on her own, her mother had retired and left her the title of the princess’s handmaiden. </p><p>It had been six years since becoming Minji’s handmaiden, and as Handong looked at her, taking in the princess in all her beauty, she couldn’t help but think at how much they had changed; not only on the outside, since Minji had gotten the crazy idea of dying her hair purple and talked her into dyeing hers blue, but on the inside too.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Minji’s voice brought Handong back to the present.</p><p>“I was just thinking about our friendship”, she gave the princess a warm smile as she sat beside her on the bed, “And how far we have become”.</p><p>Minji stared softly at her friend and took her hand in hers, “And we’ll go even farther”.</p><p>A comfortable silence enveloped them both, only being broken by a knock on the door. With a groan, Handong stood up from her place and went to answer it. Once she opened the door, she was greeted by the castle’s courier, who was bringing a letter to the princess.</p><p>After taking the letter from his hand and thanking him, Handong closed the door and cautiously approached the bed, knowing that the princess would not like the contents of the letter.</p><p>“It appears to be a letter from Prince Yoongi”, Handong said as she gave the envelope to Minji, the princess’s mood dropping as soon as those words came out of her handmaid’s mouth.</p><p>Prince Min Yoongi was the heir of TangBan’s kingdom, one of her father’s trusted allies. They had met when they were kids and Minji just thought the boy was kind of dull, and as they grew older and the fight for Minji’s hand in marriage started, Yoongi became an annoying presence that Minji could never seem to shake. </p><p>The boy seemed to be everywhere she went to, almost as if every encounter they had was planned. Her father had been overjoyed when Yoongi started courting her, favoring him over all the other prospects; by the time Yoongi’s father had proposed for them to be married in order to strengthen their alliance and secure their legacies, her father had been over the moon and immediately accepted the proposal without consulting her first.</p><p>Minji read the letter and frowned, “He wants to meet with me in a fortnight. To discuss our wedding”.</p><p>Fed up with everything, Minji balled the letter in her hands and threw it away across the room, not caring where it landed. It was not that Yoongi wasn’t a decent man, he was just not her type, and she knew that no matter how much she tried, she’d never be happy by his side.</p><p>Sensing her friend’s distress, Handong sat right next to her and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry honey, I know how much you’re dreading this”.</p><p>The handmaiden had seen first hand how much this whole wedding ordeal had been eating at Minji, adding to the fact that she had always been confined to the castle’s premises, the princess had never known a day of true freedom in her life.</p><p>“It’s just, I wish I could live my own life”, tears started pooling in her eyes, “I hate not being able to marry for love or to at least have a life outside this castle”.</p><p>Maybe if Minji had more freedom, she would not protest as much as she was now; there was just something that rubbed her wrong about not being able to do what she really wanted, ever since she was little all she dreamed of was exploring the outside world, of making a change in her kingdom.</p><p>She had tried to talk to her mother about it, but she was only met the indifference gaze of the queen; and there was no way she could try and talk to her father about it, the man just saw her as a puppet he could make and break to his will, doing what he thought was best for him and the kingdom.</p><p>“You know, since they told me I was to marry Yoongi, it’s the only thing my mother has been able to talk about. I think she hasn’t paid this much attention to me since I was born. And I can’t believe I’m saying this but I hate it”.</p><p>“Minji…”</p><p>“It’s like, I’ve always gone above and beyond to impress her and nothing ever worked, But me getting married was all it took to get her to see me,” she buried her face on Handong’s neck, letting her tears finally fall, “and even then, she only sees what she wants to see.”</p><p>The princess cried in her best friend’s arms, mourning for the life she would never get to have; sometimes she thought it was selfish of her to cry about anything when she had almost everything, but even she was not strong enough to pretend that all these riches made her happy.</p><p>“Well,” Handong ran a hand over her friend’s back, trying to soothe her, “it’s not like you could run away and live elsewhere”, she mumbled jokingly.</p><p>Which seemed to be her first mistake. </p><p>Minji took a deep breath and dried her tears, Handong’s words had made the cogs start turning in her head. <em> Run away, uh? </em>, while at first it seemed like a ridiculous idea, the more and more she thought about it, the more appealing that option sounded.</p><p>“Minji, don’t”, Handong could almost see smoke coming out of the princess’s ears from thinking too far, and if she knew her best friend as well as she did, the next words coming out from her mouth would surely be-</p><p>“<em> What if…”, </em> the princess stood up from the bed, “I run away and live elsewhere?”</p><p>“I was afraid you’d say that”, the handmaiden pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Minji started pacing around the room, “I know it sounds crazy but, <em> this life </em>, I never asked for it!”, she gestured wildly, “I know if I marry Prince Yoongi I’ll be miserable my whole life. But If I run away, I get to choose my destiny”.</p><p>There was a dangerous glint in Minji’s eyes, it was the one she got whenever she got something into her head, there was no way Handong could change her mind now; it was the same glint she got when she convinced Handong to steal some guards’s swords to try and learn to fight by themselves, or when Minji had tried to prove she was no longer a lightweight and downed a bottle of wine in one go.</p><p>Once Minji was set on something, she was going to see it through, no matter the costs or consequences. And obviously, Handong was going to be right there next to her.</p><p>(Like it has always been since that rainy afternoon; Handong and Minji against the world. No matter if they almost lost their hands while learning to fight -the handmaiden had a scar on her right hand to prove it- or if they almost got caught by the king drunkenly gong around the castle -it had been a miracle that some guard had gotten the king’s attention first, instead of Minji’s drunken ass that thought it would be a great idea to convince her father to let her travel the world).</p><p>Handong sighed and said, “Let’s say we run away together”</p><p>“<em> We </em>?”, Minji sounded surprised.</p><p>“You know I’d never leave you”, as to prove her point, Handong grabbed Minji’s wrist and pulled her to sit back right next to her.</p><p>Sometimes Minji couldn’t believe how much her friend loved her, and for that she was grateful, but still, there was something important that she had to ask first.</p><p>“Even if that means leaving Yoohyeon?”</p><p>The handmaiden seemed surprised at her question, <em> how does she know about Yoohyeon? </em></p><p>Seeing Handong’s confused face and knowing what her friend was surely thinking about, she said, “Remember when we stole those bottles from the winery last month? You got so drunk you started spilling your guts about <em> the pretty silver haired woman that visited your cousin’s bakery and literally fell right to your feet because you stunned her with your beauty </em>”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not telling you before”, Handong mumbled, her cheeks turning red, what else could she have told Minji while being drunk? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out.</p><p>“It’s okay”, she shoulder checked Handong. “I was waiting til you were ready. And you know, we could always take her with us. If she is as taken with you as you are with her, I believe she’d follow us with her eyes closed.”</p><p>Not that Handong wanted to keep feeding the fire, but if she was going to get on board of this, they better start thinking about a great plan that didn’t end up with either of them in jail or dead.</p><p>“Okay, let’s say we all run away together. There’s no way we can hide anyway in the kingdom from your parent’s men”</p><p>“That’s why we won’t be hiding anywhere inside the kingdom or in any of the neighboring ones for that matter.”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>“We’ll hide the only place where they won’t get to us”</p><p>Once again, there was that dangerous glint on Minji’s eyes, and her devious smirk wasn’t helping calm Handong down. If they weren’t going to hide somewhere inside their own kingdom or the neighboring ones, it could only mean one thing. </p><p>“Please don’t say it”, Handong closed her eyes in frustration, if Minji said the place she thought the princess was going to say, they were either being brave or incredibly stupid. </p><p>Minji took both of Handong’s hands in hers, with a smile on her face and looking directly in her friend’s eyes, she confidently said the words Handong was dreading.</p><p>“<em>We’ll hide in The Cutthroat Lee’s ship </em>” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm wondering where you would be without me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Handong and Minji are ride or die, but is Yoohyeon's love for Handong deep enough to follow her? </p><p>also known as: Handong just follows whatever crazy plans Minji always has, and the Yoodong backstory you never asked for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title taken from: the bastards, the vultures, the wolves - the  wonder years</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Minji had uttered with so much confidence and a dangerous spark in her eyes “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll hide in The Cutthroat Lee’s ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Handong couldn’t stop thinking about how whatever crazy plan the princess came up with to achieve her goal would inevitably blow up in their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Still, no matter how crazy or dangerous things got, Handong would always be by Minji’s side till the end of times).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she really thought about it, it was actually a long time coming; ever since her engagement to Prince Yoongi was announced, Minji had been downright miserable. It didn’t help that her previously uncaring mother had taken a 180 personality shift and turned into an overbearing mother whose only focus was on the royal wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever she saw the Queen ignoring Minji, Handong had wanted to march right up to her and tell her some harsh truths -and a choice of colorful words- to her face; after all, Minji deserved the universe, and Handong would move heaven and hell to give it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And if it weren’t for the small fact that the Queen would probably hang her for that, she’d have done it a million years ago.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always thought that Minji gave too much and expected too little, and it hurt Handong to see the light in the princess’s eyes die little by little whenever her parents ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the first moment she had seen that happen, once they had become best friends, Handong had bowed to herself to do her best to put a smile on Minji’s face and try to lighten the other’s load with her love and friendship; even if that meant going along with Minji’s ridiculous plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(But well, she couldn’t exactly complain since she had gotten Yoohyeon and countless crazy stories to tell her grandchildren once she was old and grey out of it.)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong could never forget how Minji had convinced her to sneak out of the castle in the dead of the night to celebrate the handmaid’s twenty first birthday, if it hadn’t been for the fact that she had already been a little buzzed from the champagne bottle Minji had gifted her, Handong would have (probably) said no to the crazy idea of sneaking out of the castle, because:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Minji had never sneaked out of the castle before (much less stepped a foot into town) and they’d probably (mainly thanks to the princess) end up in some sort of mess.</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>If they were found out, Handong would probably be seen as a traitor that put the princess at risk and be put into jail, or worse, be hanged.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Minji just had to pout and use those damned puppy eyes of hers for an already weak Handong to give in. So, after dressing Minji up so she would be unrecognizable by the townsfolk -by dressing her with some of the handmaid’s clothes and one of the Queen’s simpler wigs-, completing the feat of sneaking past the guards and managing to get out of the castle without being spotted, they had found themselves in one of the bars near the castle, drinking and dancing to their heart’s content. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong had been on her way to the restroom when someone crashed against her and made her fall into another person’s lap; imagine her surprise when she looked up to apologize to the one she had fallen into only for it to turn out to be the pretty silver haired woman that had visited her cousin’s bakery a few days prior.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seemed like liquid courage was all the other woman needed to not be a bumbling mess since she smoothly said, “Well, it seems like it’s your turn to fall for me now”, while tightening her hold on Handong’s waist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red faced, Handong mumbled out an apology and tried to get up from the other woman’s embrace, but it seemed like the other wasn’t having any of it, since she tightened her grip on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I regretted not asking for your name that time at the bakery”, the silver haired woman then gave her a dopey grin, “You’ve not left my mind since that encounter”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There were so many thoughts running through Handong’s mind, so many things she wanted to say but the feeling of being wrapped up in the other’s arm made her mind blank.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing the other’s lack of answer, the silver haired woman then said, “I’m Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon, at your service”, she finished with a bow of her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, my-my na-name is, uh, D-Dongie”, the usually composed handmaiden stuttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dongie. A beautiful name for a beautiful face”, Yoohyeon smiled softly at her, “Would you mind joining me for a drink?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong wanted nothing more than to say yes to Yoohyeon, and if it had been any other day she would have agreed without a second thought, but there was a very drunk princess that she had to get back to before she got into some sort of mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t right now, there’s someone waiting for me”, Handong gave her an apologetic smile as she stood up from her place in the other’s lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh”, Yoohyeon’s previously smiling face fell, she was foolish to think that the beautiful woman on top of her wasn’t taken by another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensing the disappointment in Yoohyeon, Handong quickly said, “A friend! My best friend is waiting for me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A friend, you say?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, nothing more than a friend”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After those words, Yoohyeon was back to her smiling self, it seemed like she had a chance after all, “Well, maybe we could hang out some other day?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe...”, Handong’s eyes sparked with hope, “...you and I could take a stroll around town tomorrow, I have a free day”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon’s smile was so bright that she could have lit up the whole place, Handong thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, “YES! I-I mean… it’d be my pleasure”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meet me outside of the bakery where we first met at midday, right after the church’s bells ring for the twelfth time”, with a sudden burst of courage, Handong dropped a kiss on the other’s cheek, before heading to the restroom, leaving an astonished Yoohyeon behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once she got back to her table and Minji asked her what had taken her so long, Handong could only sigh dreamily as she said the line had been long. It’s not like she didn’t want her friend to know about her encounter with Yoohyeon, she just wanted to be sure about where things would head to with the other woman before telling her hopeless romantic friend about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when she met Yoohyeon the next day at the bakery, was the start of something special that neither woman had been expecting but welcomed with open arms, since every time they met after that both felt like they were finally coming home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Also, the hangover that the princess had the next day was enough to deter her from trying to sneak out of the castle in the near future. That, and during the construction of a new wing in the castle, the guards had found out the secret passage they had used to sneak out and sealed it with cement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’d take more than a year of carefully going over every single inch of the castle and its grounds to find another way out of it).</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>So now, one week after the princess had the idea of running away, Handong and Minji had managed to sneak out of the castle to meet Yoohyeon at the back of Handong’s cousin’s bakery to tell her about the plan, and see if she was up to running away with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she doesn’t, that means she sucks and you deserve someone better”, Minji had said while munching on a donut, trying to hide how eager she was to meet the woman who had stolen her best friend’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And she was eager to give Yoohyeon the shovel talk, even if Handong had strictly forbidden it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what the handmaid didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong had just rolled her eyes at that, but deep inside she was nervous about what Yoohyeon was going to say, they had been seeing each other for almost ten months, and while she could surely say she loved the silver haired woman with all her heart, she wasn’t sure if the other’s feelings ran as deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she and Yoohyeon had been trying to see each other whenever they had the chance -making time to see each other at least once a week during those months, and Handong had even taken to sneaking out of the castle a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During each meeting, they had so much fun with each other, always feeling at ease and thoroughly enjoying the time they spent together, but they had never spoken about what they felt for the other nor bothered to put a label on their relationship, both content with how things had been going, taking it one step at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that they were faced with this dilemma, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would their relationship survive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Handong’s thoughts could spiral to a dark place, Yoohyeon arrived at the bakery with that soft smile on her face that was reserved just for her and some flowers in her hand; and with that, all her worries washed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji almost choked on her muffin when she saw the woman her best friend was in love with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the princess thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and she brought her flowers!!! No wonder Handong is so enamored with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon gave Handong the flowers and a soft kiss on her lips, unaware of the woman watching her with rapt eyes. For a moment, Handong also forgot about Minji’s presence, letting herself melt against Yoohyeon; that only lasted until the princess whistled at them, making the couple break apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t eat bread in front of the poor”, Minji smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong only rolled her eyes, accustomed to her friend’s antics, while Yoohyeon turned a deep shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the bread looks like this”, Handong ran her eyes all over Yoohyeon’s body, “you’d also eat it whenever you could”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji let out a loud laugh, not expecting Handong to behave this way in front of her partner in public; that meant that she truly trusted Yoohyeon with all her being, since Handong rarely showed her sassy side in front of anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh”, Yoohyeon wiped her sweaty hands on her pants before extending one hand out to the weirdly dressed woman in front of her, “You must be Dongie’s best friend? She has told me so much about you, nice to meet you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the infamous Kim Yoohyeon”, Minji looked Yoohyeon up and down before taking her hand in hers, “We have so much to talk about”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the other woman that made Yoohyeon gulp in fear, she didn’t know if it was the way the woman had dark striking makeup on and was dressed in a large black tunic with a hood covering her hair, or the way her eyes had pierced right through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have also been the scarily wide smile the other woman was wearing, as if she knew Yoohyeon’s deepest secrets already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong pushed Minji away from Yoohyeon after the princess kept shaking the other’s hand without intentions of stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please ignore her”, the handmaid glared at the princess, “She doesn’t know how to interact with people”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji then stage whispered at Handong without taking her eyes off Yoohyeon, “If she can’t handle me at my worst, how do you expect her to go with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go where?”, a clearly confused Yoohyeon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong sighed in frustration; this was definitely not how they had planned this to go. They were supposed to butter Yoohyeon up first, and then explain their crazy plan; but it seemed like Minji, as always, just did whatever she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why don’t we head inside the bakery first? My cousin told me we could use her little office to talk without interruption”.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s mind was running a mile a minute after she had finally processed everything she had heard. When Dongie had told her she worked in the castle, Yoohyeon had thought she was a mere servant, and that the best friend she raved about was nothing more than a coworker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight”, Yoohyeon clasped her hands together in front of her face and took a deep breath, “You”, she pointed at Handong, “not only work at the castle but you are the princess’s handmaiden, and you”, then she pointed at Minji, “are the princess, heir to this whole kingdom, set to marry the prince of TangBan. But! You hate with your whole heart the idea of it so much that you’d rather leave your life behind and try to sneak into </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Cutthroat Lee’s ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the most dangerous ship in the seven seas to escape your inevitable destiny? And you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong simply bit her lip, now that Yoohyeon put it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it sounded like a crazy proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji just shrugged and said a simple, “Yeah, that’s it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon looked at her lover; when they had started seeing each other, the silver haired woman dreamt a lot about their future, she could really see herself leaving her old life behind and settling down with Dongie; she had only thought that they would leave a peaceful life right next to each other until they died together in their sleep while holding hands, not going into whatever this crazy adventure the duo were proposing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy”, she whispered while gazing into Handong’s worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know”, Handong whispered back, she couldn’t hold Yoohyeon’s gaze anymore though and looked down at the floor, since she was afraid of what she would see reflected in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji was ready to throw hands if Yoohyeon broke her best friend's heart, but she was surprised when she saw the silver haired woman walk up to Handong and tenderly cupping her cheek, making her look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love crazy”, Yoohyeon whispered, her thumb caressing her lover’s cheek. “So I guess that also means I love you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong got teary eyed and whispered, “I love you too”, before kissing Yoohyeon softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww”, Minji cooed at the couple, “You guys are so cute”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the princess’s words, the couple broke the kiss with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means you’re coming with us?”, Handong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Yoohyeon said with a smile on her face. “Now, what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And after hearing their plan, Yoohyeon had once again found herself stunned and wondering what she had gotten herself into. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like it!!</p><p>disclaimer: all mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.</p><p>you can also find me on <br/>tw: @anothershipper<br/>cc:/anothershipper<br/>☕: /anothershipper</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if you believe her...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jidong's spectacular and foolproof seven-step plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title taken from: chaser - the wonder years</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji and Handong’s plan was so perfectly thought out that it made Yoohyeon a little bit scared of them and how their minds worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Short version of the plan: Pretend Minji was kidnapped by someone and blame it on Prince Yoongi, pretend to be pirates and get into </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Cutthroat Lee’s Ship. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy peasy, right?”, Minji had said with a wide smile on her face after she finished explained her carefully thought out plan to Yoohyeon, who just looked at Minji as if the princess had grown two heads.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>While it seemed simple, the long version of the plan was as it follows:</span>
</p><ol>
<li>
<span>Minji would convince her parents to let her give Prince Yoongi a tour of their kingdom, and since Minji would </span><em><span>finally</span></em><span> show herself willing to spend time with the prince, her parents would surely let her go outside of the castle’s walls.</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Once they were convinced, she’d insist on going with Prince Yoongi </span><em><span>alone</span></em><span>, since it’d be better for them to strengthen their bond without prying eyes around.</span>
</li>
<li><span>If her parents tried to argue about their security, Minji would suggest only being accompanied by her handmaiden and one of their knights -the latter being one of their lowest ranks so they could dispose of them quickly- as surely Prince Yoongi was more than capable of taking care of Minji.</span></li>
<li><span>Hire some thugs to kidnap the princess, knockout the prince and the knight, and leave some clue that would point to Prince Yoongi being the culprit behind it.</span></li>
<li><span>Lay low for some days somewhere in the woods, and after things calmed down a little, head to the coast.</span></li>
<li>
<span>After disguising themselves as pirates, go to the seedy bar called ‘</span><em><span>Poison Love’, </span></em><span>where The Cutthroat Lee’s crew was rumored to hang around and somehow charm them into taking them to their captain.</span>
</li>
<li><span>Become part of The Cutthroat Lee’s crew and live happily ever after, far way from the Kim’s Kingdom.</span></li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me get this straight, you want to hire someone to do that </span>
  </em>
  <span>next week</span>
  <em>
    <span>, when you’re meeting Prince Yoongi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, it’s not like it’s going to be hard, right? We just hire someone to ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>kidnap’</span>
  <em>
    <span> me, make it seem like it was the prince’s fall, disguise ourselves as pirates and get into </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Cutthroat Lee’s Ship”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minji said as if what they were about to do was as normal as going to church.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon frowned, “You do know The Cutthroat Lee’s ship is called ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>The Paradox’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right? You can just call it that”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji pouted and adorably stomped her feet, “But it seems more dramatic if I call it </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Cutthroat Lee’s Ship”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon was about to say something else when Handong merely put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, as if to tell her that no matter what she said, she wouldn’t be able to change Minji’s mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frustrated, Yoohyeon plopped down on a chair, “Do you already know who you’re going to hire to ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>kidnap’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not really?”, Minji tapped a finger against her cheek, seemingly deep in thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon held back a groan, Handong was really lucky she loved her so much or else, she’d have already beat up the princess a little to knock some sense into her. The trio went silent for a few seconds, before Yoohyeon sighed and said, “I might know someone”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong lifted an eyebrow at that, “From where?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A distant cousin?”, the way Yoohyeon said it made it seem like there was something more to her statement, that and the fact that she avoided looking at either of them while she said it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perfect!”, Minji clapped her hands in excitement, “Now that that’s taken care of, we should buy some clothes and roughen them up a little”, she snapped her fingers and looked at Handong when a light bulb went off in her head, “We could even drop them in the stables so the horses can make them dirty and smelly”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minji´s words made Yoohyeon’s head snap up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would our outfits need to be dirty and smelly?”, Yoohyeon asked, and for some reason, Handong thought she sounded offended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji shrugged, “Well, we have to do our best to pass up as pirates, right? That’s also why we are going to lay low in the woods for a few days and not somewhere more comfortable”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon looked incredulously at Minji, she couldn’t believe what the princess was saying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The slander! The audacity!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong frowned, that was the part of the plan she liked the least, “I don’t know how I am going to survive without bathing for a few days”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember our plan, the fouler the smell, the more pirate-y we will seem”, Minji pointed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, Yoohyeon got up from her chair, making it fall down to the floor with a bang; the two other women jumped in fright at the sudden noise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pirates do bathe!”, Yoohyeon exclaimed, her hands balling into fists and her face turning a deep shade of red, “That they don’t is just a myth used to scare children into </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> becoming one”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Now, it was Minji’s turn to look at Yoohyeon as if she had grown to heads, “Uh, no? Pirates </span></em><span>don’t </span><em><span>bathe</span></em> <em><span>and that’s a well known fact”.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, Handong could only look at the two in amusement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon released a hard breath, her eyes suddenly burning with a fire that </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> scared Minji, “Pirates. Do. Bathe”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t”, Minji crossed her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There were so many things that Yoohyeon wanted to say but there was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something</span>
  <em>
    <span> -she glanced at Handong from the corner of her eyes- holding her back. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, no words coming out of it, just frustrated sounds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking mercy on her lover, Handong hugged her from behind, rested her face on Yoohyeon’s shoulder and whispered, “It’s okay, love. I know”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon’s entire semblance changed, the fight seemingly gone from her body, instead, she seemed afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she tried to shake herself out from Handong’s embrace, but her lover simply held her firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji just looked in confusion at the couple, not understanding what went on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am a little bit lost here…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong softly kissed Yoohyeon’s neck, her grip on her never flattering, before looking at Minji and saying amused, “Yoohyeon here is a pirate”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence reigned the room they were in for a few seconds before Minji bursted out laughing, her laugh was so loud that it’d had made the few birds resting on the outside windowsill fly away in fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, that was a good one, Dongie”, Minji held her stomach with one hand, it had actually started to hurt from laughing so much, and wiped away the tears from her eyes with the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignoring Minji, Yoohyeon turned around and faced Handong, an insecure look on her face, there were so many things she wanted to ask like how Handong felt about it, she wanted to know if the knowledge of her being a pirate changed things between them, but the words got stuck in her throat, so she only settled for an stuttered “H-how did you know?”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong held Yoohyeon tighter, as if telling her with her firm grip that she was there with her and she was not going anywhere any time soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember when I had to go to my great aunt’s funeral in the Min Kingdom?”, Yoohyeon nodded, “I saw a wanted poster for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fire Fist Kim</span>
  <em>
    <span> that looked surprisingly a lot like you”, she then pinched Yoohyeon’s cheeks, “They made you look scarier though, and I think they got your face shape wrong”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! I can be scary”, as if to prove her point, Yoohyeon put on a menacing face, which only made Handong coo out how adorable she looked. “You’re not wrong about the face shape, though. They made my face look super long”, she stuck her bottom lip out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait a minute…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong was about to kiss her adorable lover’s pout away when Minji’s voice burst the bubble they had found themselves in, making them turn to look at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji scoffed and pointed at Yoohyeon, “You’re telling me that </span>
  </em>
  <span>she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is a pirate? For real?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji started circling Yoohyeon and looking her up and down, as if trying to find some glaring sign that said ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Look! I am a pirate!’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but she found none; her handmaiden’s lover just didn’t look like a pirate, she was just so…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t look like a pirate, though”, Minji finally came to a stop in front of Yoohyeon, “You’re too pretty...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That she is”, Handong added with a smile while Yoohyeon just scoffed and murmured, “Why does that sound like a backhanded compliment?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...and you don’t smell”, as if to prove her point, Minji approached Yoohyeon and smelt her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Yoohyeon stomped one of her feet and whined, “How many times do I have to tell you that </span></em><span>we</span> <span>do bathe</span><em><span>!”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While I can speak about all pirates, I can confirm that </span>
  </em>
  <span>this one</span>
  <em>
    <span> does bathe”, Handong said, and the smirk on her face was all Minji needed to know about how her friend knew that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me more”, Minji giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the two best friends could start something that’d surely end up with Yoohyeon  a stuttering and blushing mess, she decided to remind them why they were here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t we talk more about the plan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that got them right back on track.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At least for an hour more).</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was finally the day where they’d put their spectacular and foolproof seven-step plan into motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Minji had thought, her parents’ had been over the moon about her spending time with Prince Yoongi </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and while her father had argued a little about letting them roam the kingdom with a bigger security detail, in the end he had caved in when Minji had pointed out that surely someone like Prince Yoongi was more than capable of taking care of her and, she added with a raised brow, what better way to show their kingdom that they fully trusted the prince with their most precious possession than by letting them go on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just so her father wouldn’t worry so much, Minji would personally handpick one of their best guards -after all, she spent so much time watching them train that she knew who could be the best amongst them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(What Minji didn’t tell her father though, was that she was going to pick one of the newest additions to their guard, a short and thin recruit who -for some weird reason- always trained with his face covered, he appeared to be skilled but also kinda clumsy, sometimes it felt like his metal armor got the best of him and got in his way, making him trip over his own two feet).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Minji had woken up that day, she went straight to the training grounds on the back of the castle near the stables, where she was sure to find Commander Choi training the new recruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she had seen, mostly from the privacy of her bedchambers and sometimes up close when she decided to check on them, Commander Choi sure liked to work out the recruits to the ground, his training was gruelling and hard, but it served its purpose to weed out the weaker and make sure their guard was made up by strong and powerful men ready to defend their kingdom with all their might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! On the back!”, Commander Choi yelled at a tall recruit who seemed on the verge of falling down, “Straighten up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard the tall recruit tried to stand up straight, he couldn’t, and after a few moments he passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone take this wimp out of here!”, as soon as the Commander's words were said, some guards that had been standing next to him immediately ran to carry the fallen recruit to the infirmary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Choi”, Minji made her presence known before the Commander could yell at someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the princess made herself known, every single man on the field dropped to one knee and bowed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise”, Minji said after a few seconds, no matter how many years had passed, she always found it uncomfortable when people bowed at her but it was something she had to live with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not for much though</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?”, Commander Choi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well”, Minji’s eyes ran all over the recruits that were on the field, it seemed that her gaze on them was what they needed to stand up straighter, “I need to borrow one of your guards”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, whatever the princess needs'', he slightly bowed his head before calling out, “Sir Wonho! Come here for a moment, please”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall muscular blonde man approached them and bowed at them, “Princess”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of our finest guards, I’m sure that whatever your majesty needs him for, he’s more than capable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While Sir Wonho here would be more than capable for the task I need him for, I am afraid I already have someone else in mind”, Minji then pointed at the masked recruit that was standing the farthest away from them. “I need him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men seemed to be taken aback by the princesses words but both kept mum, after all, who were they to question the princess? Masking his surprise, Commander Choi cleared his throat and with a nod of his head signaled Sir Wonho to get the recruit she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Lee”, Commander Choi said as soon as the recruit approached them, “The princess has requested your service”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious recruit gave the princess a deep bow, “Whatever your majesty needs, I shall deliver”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up close, the recruit didn’t seem as short as she thought he would be, he seemed to be no more than a few inches shorter than her; ever since the first day she had seen him train with a mask on, Minji had been curious, after all, he seemed to hold himself rather well training with it even during the hottest days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Lee, I have been watching you train for a few months”, Sir Lee seemed to perk up at her words, his eyes -his only feature visible through his mask- seemed to shine, “and I find myself in awe of your technic, that’s why I want to ask you to accompany me today on my outing with Prince Yoongi”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji held back her smile when she saw the shock present on both men’s faces, she was sure Commander Choi wanted to tell her that there were more capable guards that could go with her, but before he could say anything, she walked closer to Sir Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave as soon as Prince Yoongi arrives, so if there’s anything you need to do before that, I’d suggest you do it. I’m sure Commander Choi will let you leave training earlier to prepare for your task, right Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Choi plastered a smile on his face, “Of course, your majesty. Sir Lee, you may leave now to prepare”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Lee was snapped out of his shock by his words, he bowed once again and thanked the princess for trusting him before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he left, Minji thanked Commander Choi for his time and left, leaving the man wondering what went on in the princess’s head and hoping that Sir Lee did a damned good job or else he was going to face some serious consequences.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once she went back to her bedchamber, Minji plopped down face first on her bed and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This plan better work or else I am going to jump out from my balcony.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delay!! imma try to make my updating game better this year <br/>hope you like it!! let me know what you think uwu</p><p>disclaimer: all mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.</p><p>you can also find me on<br/>tw: @anothershipper<br/>cc:/anothershipper<br/>☕: /anothershipper</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me?? starting another multi-chaptered fic?? it's more likely than you think </p><p>hope you like it!!</p><p>disclaimer: all mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.</p><p>you can also find me on tw: @anothershipper<br/>cc:/anothershipper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>